Magic On Ice
by Doggett.Rules
Summary: I own nothing Harry Potter. Harry, Ron, Hermione, Lupin and Ginny fight Beatrix and Death eaters. Lupin is in danger and Hermione is there to save him. Read and Review please.


**Just a quick Lupin/Hermione story. Please Read and Review. Thank you.**

Harry, Ron, Hermione, Lupin and Ginny stood side by side, wands in their hands. Harry's eyes flickered to the ground. Swiping his foot against the snow, he unearthed thick ice, and bellow the misted surface bubbles shifted below. They were on an oversized lake. The ice beneath them was cold and they could feel it through their shoes.

"Isn't this nice," Beatrix laughed. Her wand was pointed at them. She was standing with two death eaters; but five against three wasn't fair.

She pointed her wand at Lupin "Stupefy!"

Lupin flew backwards and as he hit the ice, it shattered. The water was thick, like watery slush. So as Lupin made impact on the surface, he sunk into the dark water that churned with watery ice. Instinct clawed at him, he raised one hand to swim upwards but only felt himself sink further. His coat had grown heavy. It was a struggle peeling of his coat, which clung to him, not wanting to let him go.

Without the extra layer Lupin became more aware of the biting chill of the water. It was putting pressure on him, pressing small needles of ice in to his skin. The coldness of the water was seeping in to his body, mingling with his muscles and chilling him to the bone. He kept his eyes closed, trying desperately not to choke on the water and reach the surface.

It was at that point Lupin's skull tapped a solid surface.

His eyes flew wide, hardly noticing the water burning his eyes. He wanted to scream in horror but kept his jaw locked and his lungs empty. His heart was already pounding painfully in his chest, straining for oxygen.

He then saw a glimpse of colour, a familiar smudge of light through the ice. He lashed out at the solid barrier before him, to gain attention, but the smudge of colour moved out of sight as Lupin bounced deeper in to the water. Kicking to return to the surface only caused tearing pain in his cold and cramping muscles. With his chest aching horribly and his head growing light, Lupin made one last, illogical attempt to escape the water.

He opened his mouth to scream.

Instinct drove him to take a breath, his lungs at their limit and ready to burst. But, as predicted, no oxygen flooded his body, but water did. His body jerked, choking on the slush in an attempt to rid itself of the liquid, but couldn't.

The chill's grip strengthened, weaving its way through his insides and making his body shake violently. Finally Lupin felt himself stop shaking, he could just make out the colour of the water around him, but darkness played at the edge of his vision, mocking and waiting to consume him.

Then, just as Lupin's struggles turned to sluggish twitching, a loud crunch of ice jolted the water. Loud, deafening cracks of thick ice shattering shook the wizards as they fought. Pieces of ice shifted apart in to heavy drifting slabs.

"Avada Kadavra," Ron shouted pointing at a death eater.

The body of the dead death eater fell to the ice.

"Harry! Professor Lupin!" Ginny said.

"Ron, Hermione and Ginny! Fight them off," Harry ordered.

He rushed over to the hole in the ice. He dove straight into the water with no second thoughts. He had no problem risking his own life to save Lupin. Harry swam faster. Everything stung. The water pierced him like a thousand daggers. Then he caught sight of Lupin and gasped. It was a ghastly sight. He was pale white, his eyes were closed and his body completely limp.

Harry charged forwards, grabbed his professor tightly and swam to the surface. He gasped as the fierce wind bit at his face. Taking deep breaths, he swam over to what looked like thicker ice and placed Lupin out of the water. He then dragged himself cautiously onto the ice. Not even stopping for a break he held Lupin and crawled away from the hole and back onto safe ice.

He looked up and saw the enemy had gone. Also he saw Hermione, Ron and Ginny running towards him. Hermione joined Harry next to the lifeless body.

Hermione lay Lupin on his back and felt for a pulse. She let out a deep relieved sigh when she managed to find a pulse, but it was very faint. Growing extremely concerned when she realised Lupin wasn't breathing, she knew she'd have to give CPR.

"Is he okay?" Ron asked.

"No, he's not breathing," Hermione stated.

"Do something!" Ron urged.

Hermione tilted Lupin's head back, pinched his nose and knelt down giving him a breath. She waited a second and gave another breath. There was no movement from Lupin.

"Come on professor! Please!" Harry begged.

She went through the process again before resorting to the chest compressions. After a few minutes and still no movement from Lupin, Hermione hugged Ron, sobbing in to his shirt. Tears streamed down Harry's face, and Ginny comforted him.

Their heads jolted up at that moment though. It was a pain filled cough that had alerted them. Lupin was alive… alive but coughing up a ton of water.

Water spewed past his lips, before dragging in ragged gasp that hitched over droplets of water. The oxygen only made Lupin dizzy; he roughly coughed until his lungs were clear before his tensing muscles grew limp and he slumped against the ice, breathing heavily.

Blurs before his eyes started to take shape, and as the colours cleared, Lupin started to notice what was going on.

"Professor Lupin?" Hermione asked.

The word bounced around in his skull, echoing in his water-filled ears. Shaking his head gently, trying to clear his head, Lupin blinked slowly until his eyes finally focussed on a familiar pair of eyes. Lupin saw it was Harry. He was dripping wet and very concerned.

"Professor Lupin? Can you hear me?" Hermione asked again.

The question took a moment to sink in, the wizard also werewolf blinked before jerkily nodding, this time croaking out a weak affirmative.

"How are you feeling?" Harry asked.

"You… saved me," His words were soft as he glanced at the young students.

"Of course we did," Ron smiled.

Lupin looked back at the ice.

"Harry, would you mind fetching my coat for me please," Lupin smiled.

Harry looked at the cold water as they all laughed. As long as Lupin was okay, he was happy.


End file.
